Rockkats Mob
The Rockkats were formed by three Whiskers females and three wild males in late 2011. Penetrant and Roxx became the dominant pair. Dominant Pair The female dominance was taken by the oldest female Penetrant. The male domianace was taken most likely by the oldest male may Roxx or Ayrcon. Finally Roxx win and became the dominant male. Current Members The Rockkats have 28 members as of Febraury 2013. Penetrant (VWF146) Dominant Female Roxx (VRKM001) Dominant Male Sparkle (VWF154) Lizzy (VEF156) Ayrcon (VRKM002) Colin (VRKM003) Niku (VRKF004) Roley (VRKM005) Rosy (VRKF006) Helena (VRKF007) Sunburn (VRKM008) JoJo (VRKM009) Garoto (VRKM010) Jo Jo Ling (VRKF011) Demeter (VRKF013) Raymond (VRKM014) Bryony (VRKF015) It Coco (VRKM016) Tinkle Star (VRKF017) Black Eye (VRKM018) Beauty Fan (VRKF019) Giger Bread (VRKF020) Peanut Butter (VRKM022) Darkside (VRKM024) VRSP025 VRSP026 VRSP027 VRSP028 All known members A list of all the members who born or joined the Rockkats. Penetrant (VWF146) Roxx (VRKM001) Sparkle (VWF154) Lizzy (VEF156) Ayrcon (VRKM002) Colin (VRKM003) Niku (VRKF004) Roley (VRKM005) Rosy (VRKF006) Helena (VRKF007) Sunburn (VRKM008) JoJo (VRKM009) Garoto (VRKM010) Jo Jo Ling (VRKF011) VRKM012 Demeter (VRKF013) Raymond (VRKM014) Bryony (VRKF015) It Coco (VRKM016) Tinkle Star (VRKF017) Black Eye (VRKM018) Ginger Bread (VRKF019) Beauty Fan (VRKF020) VRKP021 Peanut Butter (VRKM022) VRKP023 Darkside (VRKM024) VRSP025 VRSP026 VRSP027 VRSP028 Rivals The rivals of the Rockkats are the Marcial Eagles, Arctic and two wild mobs. History September 2011: '''Penetrant, Sparkle and Lizzy teamed up Roxx, Ayrcon and Colin. Penetrant became the dominant female. '''October 2011: Roxx became the dominant male. Penetrant, Sparkle and Lizzy were pregneat. November 2011: '''Lizzy gave birth to Niku and Roley. Penetrant gave birth to Rosy, Helena, Sunburn and JoJo. Sparkle lost her litter. One enconter with a wild group. '''December 2011: Penetrant was pregneat. Two enconter two wild groups. Ayrcon went roving and form the Marcial Eagles with Kung Fu females. Janaury 2012: '''Penetrant gave birth to Garoto, Jo Jo Ling, VRKM012, Demeter and Raymond. One enconter with a wild group and two with Marcial Eagles. '''February 2012: VRKM012 was predated. Ayrcon rejoin the mob. March 2012: Four unknown rovers appeared at the group. Lizzy and Sparkle mated with them. Four enconters with a wild mob. April 2012: '''Penetrant, Lizzy and Sparkle were pregneat. Ayrcon went roving and rejoin the Marcial Eagles. '''May 2012: Lizzy gave birth, but her litter was killed by Sparkle. Penetrant aborted. Sparkle gave birth to Bryony, It Coco and Tinkle Star. Two enconters with unknown. June 2012: '''One enconter with Marcial Eagles. Ayrcon rejoined the group. '''July 2012: One enconter with Arctic. August 2012: '''Ayrcon and Colin went roving at twice. Two enconters with Marcial Eagles. '''September 2012: '''Penetrant was pregneat. One enconter with wild mob. '''October 2012: Penetrant and Lizzy were pregneat. Ayrcon and Colin returned. Colin went roving. Lizzy was evicted. One enconter with Arctic. '''November 2012: '''Lizzy aborted and returned. Penetrant gave birth to Black Eye, Ginger Bread, Beauty Fan, VRKP021, Peanut Butter, VRKP023 and Darkside. Roley went roving and teamed up Colin. One enconter with Arctic. '''December 2012: '''Colin and Roley returned. VRKP023 was predated. VRKP021 dissapired. Ayrcon went roving and teamed up a Marcial Eagles male with Anazasis origins named Atlaua. Two enconter with a wild group, one with Arctic and one with Marcial Eagles. '''January 2013: '''Sparkle and Niku were pregneat. Ayrcon returned along with Atlaua, but was chased away. Ayrcon atacked Roxx, but fail and was evicted by the other males and joined Atlaua. Colin and Roley went roving. One enconter with Marcial Eagles and three with Arctic. '''Febraury 2013: '''Penetrant, Sparkle, Niku and Rosy were pregneat. Sparkle gave birth, but lost her litter to pregneat Niku. Niku gave birth to VRSP025, VRSP026, VRSP027 and VRSP028. Lizzy, Sparkle and Rosy were evicted. Princcesco apeared at the group, but was chased away. Three enconters with a wild group. Category:Meerkat Mobs